


A Criminal Day in the Life of Dan and Phil

by CharlieJewell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Gen, Mistakes, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 00:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieJewell/pseuds/CharlieJewell
Summary: Whilst filming a day in the life, Dan and Phil discover that Phil is wanted for questioning by police. If things aren't cleared up soon, Phil could be serving time locked inside HM Prison Manchester.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who may be reading this! 'This' refers to my first Phanfiction, which I hope you enjoy, as I was happily writing this at about 2am. Anyways, I hope you manage to read through this first chapter without falling asleep on me, and if you do, please give kudos and/ or comment to let me know! Thanks ^_^

Dan  
I woke up with no sense of urgency to actually do anything. I forgot what we had agreed the previous night until I heard Phil. “Hi guys!” He happily greeted the camera lens. I heard him stuffing around in the bathroom as he filmed himself putting in his contacts. I still don’t know why he does that, but hey, if it works, it works. Phil was always really considerate when he started filming our Day in the Life videos. He was always the one to wake up first and do the intro, and he’d just let me lie in bed until I heard a gentle knock on my bedroom door. “Dan?” I heard him ask softly. “He’s probably still asleep, I heard pacing last night at 3am, so we can safely assume he fell down a Tumblr rabbit hole again. I don’t know how he loses track of time so badly when there is actually a clock on his laptop” “HEY!” I sound indignant, but it’s true, my sleep schedule is pretty mental. When I hobble, slightly dramatically, into our living room, Phil addresses me excitedly, camera in hand. “He has arisen! Did you find anything traumatising on your midnight Tumblr excursion?” He grins. “Phil, I was doing some important stuff.” I sigh “You don’t honestly think I was on the Internet until 2am, do you?” He ignores me entirely, and I don’t blame him at all. “Which fanfiction disturbed you the most?” Phil prods. “They were all so disturbing I don’t even want to talk about it, but the Most Memorably Horrifying Fanfiction award goes to some perv who wrote about me, you and Tyler having fun with a whisk, which scratches more permanent mental scars into my brain, so thanks to whoever wrote that.” “Urrrgh” Phil groans, which he promptly follows with “MOOving on, we have no cereal, and I raided the Lucky Charms you had hidden behind the toaster, so we don’t have a backup option.” “PHIL-UH” I whine, “Stop eating my cereal!” I want to look mad, but his habits are too hilarious, so a smile breaks across my terrible attempt at an angry face almost instantly. Just grab a fruit thingy or whatever they’re called and let’s go to Starbucks.” Phil gives me a look “Dan, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.” “I know that, but maybe you should remind yourself of it next time you raid the kitchen for cereal at any given hour!” I protest. “Touché… Danny” Phil responds. “You are unbelievable,” I say to a victorious smirk.  
Phil records our journey on the underground, panning the camera around the carriage as we talk. “Hey, Dan!” Phil giggles, kind of maniacally. “I dare YOU to lick your hand!” I pull my hand down from the overhead bar and hold my palm in front of my face. I really don’t want to lick my hand, and I don’t want to even contemplate why my hand is slightly sticky. But no way am I going to wuss out in front of Phil. My tongue reaches out and pokes my palm lightly, and it’s horrible. “PLEEGH!” I spit, Phil cracks up and won’t stop laughing until I shove him playfully into a woman carrying a large shopping bag with the Boots logo sprawled over it. “Oh, sorry”, he smiles apologetically, whilst I remain silent and smug as effect of his embarrassment. “Daan,” he scolds. “What?” I reply in mock innocence. “YOU KNOW WHAT,” Phil whisper-shouts. We bicker right up until a metallic feminine voice announces our station.  
“So we’re heading to Starbucks AGAIN” Phil updates the future viewers. “It’s basically tradition after this long” I note. Phil agrees and is about to go off on a tangent about the deliciousness of a Pumpkin Spiced Latte on a cold day when we get stopped by two girls asking for hugs. “Can we be in your Day in the Life?” one of them asks. “Sure!” Phil beams. He turns the camera around and speaks to our audience. “We’ve run into our first subscribers!” “What are your names?” I ask the girls. “I’m Julia!” One of them replies enthusiastically. “And I’m Emma!” The other one giggles. They don’t ask for a selfie, just hugs, which is a bit weird. Me and Phil continue on to Starbucks, Phil almost knocking off a man’s glasses with his outstretched vlogging arm, something that scores us a killer glare. “He needs to calm his tits” I whisper to Phil, who snorts, and then looks ashamed of himself. He’s too nice for his own good.  
We walk into the warm interior of Starbucks, addressed with a wave of a bouquet of aromas from the kitchen. Phil strides cheerfully over to a corner booth, still vlogging. What we get asked lots about vlogging in public is whether or not we’re bothered by the stares we get. You get used to it, is the answer for anyone wondering. I know it’s literally the most boring answer I could respond with, but it’s just the truth. Anyway. We sit down and peruse the menus splayed on our table. It’s hard to order when Phil stops every few seconds to read out a fancy drink’s little description, but he’s so happy I can’t bring the mood down. “Ooooo, Dan, listen to this one; Coconut Milk Mocha Macchiato, pretty snazzy, don’t you think?” He pauses to zoom in and out on my indifferent expression, before becoming bored and reading the description of his coconut thing to the bustling café. “Sumatran Coconut Milk, a hint of white chocolate mocha, and Espresso Roast combined with caramel drizzle and a swirl of mocha to create five perfectly-balanced layers of summery espresso sweetness in every sip.” Phil reads dramatically. “Wow, that sounds like something that an Orang-utan Queen would drink or something, I’m getting it.” I want to point out all the issues with whatever he just said, but I have my own drink to decide on. A waitress arrives beside our table and asks for our orders. Phil flashes a radiant smile in her direction and orders his coconut thing. “I’ll have a Vanilla Latte, please” I say. “No he won’t” Phil butts in. “Dan, that’s so boring, get somethings else.” “Excuse me are you the frickin latte police or something, I’ll order what I want, thanks.” The waitress giggles and recommends I try the Salted Caramel Mocha. “That sounds amazing,” I tell her. “You win this round” I tell Phil and the camera.  
Me and Phil are waiting for our drinks, and after a minute or so of banter to entertain the viewers, Phil picks up his phone and starts to scroll through his Twitter. “Wow, Phil, me or iPhone, wait don’t answer that. But really Phil?” I admonish. I’m about to make some lame joke about Phil and Twitter when I see his face drop. “What is it, Phil? Have you got a follow-back from Taylor Swift?” I joke. Phil forces such a pathetic smile I scoot over next to him and throw my arm around his shoulders. “What?” I demand. “Dan, the Daily Telegraph… the crime log… they’ve… they’ve… I’m…” He shakes his head and thrusts his phone into my (still slightly sticky) hand. “Persons travelling on the London Underground are advised to contact the London Police Department if they sight this man” I read. “They’ve got my picture there!” Phil choked. “Calm down, Phil, it’s probably just a look-a-like” I said. Except I had seen the caption of the picture, and my heart sunk as my eyes glossed over each pixelated letter. “Philip Michael Lester, British-born video- blogger, is wanted for questioning on allegations of suspicious/ antisocial behaviour” I looked up from Phil’s phone to see a tears leaking from his bright eyes. His features were moulded into confusion and fear, his happy expression lost to his slack jaw and wide eyes. Phil stares at me, and then the paper, jaw slack and eyes wide with shock and fear. “It’s probably just a stupid mistake,” I try. “Suspicious behaviour my ass. Phil, you’ve literally done nothing, the Telegraph just wanted to beef up the crime log, they haven’t even said what you’ve done wrong!” This works for all of two seconds, before Phil’s phone starts to ring, it’s vibration spreading across the tabletop. Phil prods an icon on his phone and lifts his ear with a “Hi Mum!” How could she be fooled by the too-chirpy (even for Phil) tone? “You’re not fine, before you try to convince me, and what suspicious behaviour?” His mother demands. This is too much for Phil. He strides out of Starbucks, hands trembling and at risk at dropping the phone clutched to the side of his head. Struggling to decide between lattes or Phil, I stand up, sit down, and stand up again before awkwardly bustling out of Starbucks. The door swings closed, slamming quietly as a waitress presents two steaming lattes to an abandoned table.


	2. Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil return home where they both comfort Phil with some pizza and anime. Fluff with minimal story progression.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in the summary, this chapter is about 90% fluff, 10% narrative development. I've embedded a few important bits and pieces into the sea of fluff, enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has read any of my phanfics, there are 42 of you to date, which, to me, is a big number. "Imagine them all sat in my back garden!" That's a Phil quote, by the way. Wasn't TABINOF amazing?! I'd recommended it a million times to anyone who hasn't read it. No one wants to actually read this, do they? Okay, here's the chapter...

My heart sank to the soles of my vans when I saw. I’m not a criminal! I once secretly drank a can of Coke at work, but that’s it! I hurried out of Starbucks, trying not to cry. The remaining beads of dignity that remained in my possession would be lost to any more salty tears. I left Starbucks in desperate strides, my Mum’s voice ringing in my ear, much like the sound my phone had emitted moments before. “Phil? Philip, are you listening to a word I say?” I’m still too shaken at this point to even try to deflect her. “No. No, I’m not.” I sigh, and before Mum can harp on some more, I collapse onto a bus stop with self-pitying, shuddering sobs. I’m not sad, just overwhelmed. What do the Police even want from me? I’m just an awkward, innocent twenty-something, I can’t actually hurt anything. Let alone anyone. I hang up on her words of comfort and I instantly regret it. Should I call her back? I don’t even have the effort. I’ll apologise later.

I allow myself a few minutes of feeling sorry for myself, and then I wipe my face with the sleeve of my space coat. As soon as I think how embarrassing it would be to be caught committing this shameful act, I hear a stumble and a curse. Dan falls down beside me, clutching his ankle. “What’d your Mum say?” He asks after a flash of silence. “I don’t know.” He puts his hand on my knee, and I can feel the warmth of his palm through my skinny jeans. This is where all the fanfiction writers would make me lean in and make out with Dan, but I don’t really want to. Sorry. I have a feeling that I’m getting side-tracked. Oops. Anyway, Dan removes his hand from my knee, and suggests we go back home. I agree feebly and we wait a moment before simultaneously getting up off the bench to walk towards Kings Cross.

I’ve kind of calmed down by the time we walk through the front door. Dan collapses into his sofa crease and I start making a cup of coffee. “Phil, are you actually making a cup of coffee? I mean, you’re technically wanted by police, but aren’t you cheating on the Queen and your Northern roots by snubbing tea?” I turn around and face Dan, who’s giving me a mock-reproachful look. “I’m just making up for the Coconut Milk Mocha Macchiato that I missed out on earlier today, Dan. I still cannot believe that you would leave behind the drinks we had already paid for.” I whine in return. “Hey, coffee peasant, it was you or Starbucks. I know which one you would have chosen, you traitor, and by the way, you’re welcome.” He puts emphasis on the last word, and I see the smallest trace of hurt rendered into his features. I feel bad for not saying anything, I was pretty selfish, actually. “Thanks for going after the Phil in distress, Dan. And this is as sentimental as it gets coming from me, but you mean more to me than a coconut Starbucks.” I shyly smile and sit down next to him. “Awww, you’d chose me over Starbucks? You aren’t the worst person anymore.” Dan teases me as I reach for a fluffy blanket. “Can we watch an anime?” I look at him with what I really hope is a cute expression. “We’ve got to film the... oh, FINE, okay, okay. Christ, Phil we can watch an anime.” I think my puppy- inspired face worked, so I'll be sure to try that again sometime. Dan practically rolls off the sofa and onto the carpeted floor, making a muffled thump as he hits the ground before crawling towards our discs. “Wait, do you STILL stack discs?!” I ask, incredulous, whilst Dan fumbles through a pile of DVDs and Blu-Rays looking for an appropriate anime. “Well excuse me Mr. Frickin Perfect, if I don’t store my discs to your pleasure.” His voice is like a sarcasm sundae with extra double-sarcasm sauce dripping down the sides. Now I’m hungry for a sundae. “Can we order pizza?” I ask. “Only if you're paying- for the pizza and your diabetic medication.” He rolls his eyes and I can hear his muttered curses as he continues to sort through the discs as I get up off the couch and walk into the kitchen, where I have left my phone. I ignore a heap of concerned texts from Louise and dial the Dominoes number. I know it off by heart, which is shameful, now I consider it. I lean back and flop onto the sofa, with Dan sat beside me. Dan points the remote at the telly and flicks it on. Our faces light up with a manufactured glow and he turns to face me.” So” he begins. “What are we going to do?” “About me being a criminal?” I ask in response. “Well, yeah. I guess” Dan shrugs and pulls the fluffy blanket up to his chin. “Can we just watch Deathnote for now?” I sigh. He hears the pleading in my voice and I know he’s about to say something, but he just presses play. After a few minutes, I’m sure I fell asleep on his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked that enough to reach the after-phanfic bit! I fluffed it up so much because I realised I had promised a new chapter in two or three days... three days ago. I still need to master a schedule for anything school-related, let alone a hobby. Ah, well, I'll get used to it. I watched Hunt for the Wilderpeople at the cinemas today, it was really great. I cried at one part. I was about to spoil the movie, oops. It was a really good film, anyway. Does anyone want to read this? Let me know, please!  
> Love,  
> Julia xx  
> P.S. I hate to have a question mark as the number of chapters I'll be posting under this fic, but I don't know how many. I'm not putting an indeterminable amount on it to annoy anyone or attempt to intrigue anyone, I just don't know how many chapters I will need to provide a satisfactory ending. I just wanted to say that. Oh, and please comment, I try to respond to all of them (and have so far), and I would really like to hear what you have to say. So far I've had my nutty best friend, a lovely user and a creator who I truly admire (Hi, Chloe!) comment, and they've all made me smile, so any comment would be appreciated.


	3. Dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil go for a trip down to Metropolitan Police Station (in London) to clear things up with the service. The stress of being technically 'wanted' gets to Phil, and they get themselves into yet another awkward situation following an argument (not cereal-based this time.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my people! You're not actually mine, but I really wanted to steal one of Tyler Oakley's lines, so that's the intro sorted. It's taken me a bit long to write this, and so now would be a good time to update. Also, I just added an argument into this chapter because, I mean, it just seems like it belongs in this series, I suppose. It's also another way to water down the chapters with fluff so I can watch more YouTub-

I’m about to steer the conversation back to the whole criminal thing, but then I realise the weight on my shoulder is Phil’s head. I feel a small grin lift the corners of my mouth, and I kind of want him to stay asleep, just on my shoulder. But this is an opportunity, and not one I’m going to pass up. I’m no way as good as Joe when it comes to pranks, but neither is Phil. Phil can find the best hiding spot and will be waiting to scare me, but will then sneeze and start laughing. Anyway. I lean over Phil so that my nose is almost touching his. “RAARGH!” Phil jerks awake at my shout, sitting bolt upright and yelling various swear-substitutes. “Be ready at all times Phil” I tease, mock-chastising him as he reaches for our Crash Bandicoot cushion. “You. Scared. Me. So. Much. You. Idiot. I. Will. ARGH!” Phil accentuates each word with a cushion in the face. I’m laughing so much it’s coming out more as a hoot, and I can see that Phil’s smiling even if he is trying to decapitate me with a sofa accessory. “I thought I was going to die or something!” 

 

In the morning, Phil and I agree that we need to go to the London police station to sort things out. Phil sips his coffee, and I know he knows we kind of have to, but he tries to look thoughtful, as if he has control over the situation. “Ok.” He’s pretty pale, even more so than his usual hue, a pale cream that would make Voldemort proud. I shrug, “Sorry, but we kinda have to-“ Phil turns his head sharply in my direction and I can see I’ve said the wrong thing. “I know, Dan, so you don’t need to tell me, I’m not a complete idiot. This isn’t another argument you have to start, this is about me for once, so don’t turn it into it being all about you, I’ve had enough of that.” He slides his empty Hello Kitty mug onto the coffee table and strides out of the living room. I open my mouth in an attempt to retort his fast retreating back, and a croak is all that I can come up with, which is probably the worst comeback in existence. Those six words had been the straw that broke the Phil’s back. We never argued, save for a few cereal-related spats. This was just the result of Phil’s stress and my stupidity. Sure, I came across sounding like an insensitive twat, but he overreacted. Didn’t he? “Dan, you’re overthinking things” I told myself firmly. Or am I? YES. Oh God.

 

Me and Phil walked in silence to the Metropolitan Police Station. We both alternated accordingly between looking furtively towards the other, then over at the London Eye, and then at the ground. Our unspoken system was going pretty well, but then I ruined it by looking directly at Phil when it was my turn to look at the ground. This sounds so stupid, but we had both been so awkward around each other since this morning. To other London commuters we just looked like we were out on a first date or something, but this walk to the Police Station was the most vexatious experience of my entire life. Well, just about. Phil was still annoyed at me, I was frustrated at him for being annoyed at me, and we both secretly wanted to just put it all behind us. Phil and I stopped outside the police station, the well-known revolving sign beckoning us inwards. Phil glances in my direction, but when I catch his eye, he seems to decide on something, knowing that he can’t look away now that I’ve caught him at it. “Dan, I know I overreacted, and I’m sorry, but I’m scared and I-“ I step towards him and pull him into a close embrace. He doesn’t hit me, which is a good sign, and then he returns the hug, which is an even better sign. We both smile sheepishly at each other, “If this is going to be one of those really sentimental moments then I don’t want to ruin it, but there are two Police officers literally holding snacks and watching us, so we’d better go inside.” He grins, and we step in through the entrance. We walk up to the front desk and draw the attention of a bored-looking officer, who hurriedly stashes her popcorn under some files. “Hi!” Phil greets her happily, his warm smile and sunny aura thaw her frosty shell, and I thank Phil silently, as this woman looks way more likely to pay us any attention. “I’m Phil Lester, and I was recently published online and in the Daily Telegraph as wanted for questioning for suspicious behaviour, except I don’t know what I’ve done. I was wondering if I could speak to someone?” Phil pulls out an extra-radiant smile, and the woman sighs before telling him she’ll make him an appointment. “RENTHOL!” She yells over her shoulder, before turning back to Phil and I. “You can go and sit down, he’ll be here after his lunch, which may take a while.” I collapse melodramatically onto a thinly cushioned chair, whilst Phil nestles politely into the chair next to me. “Renthol? Like, Butter Renthols?” Phil giggles softly, so as to avoid a sharp look from the desk lady. “Phil, they’re called Butter Menthols. With an M for… for... an M for Markiplier” I say in an exasperated tone. “Oh, I’ve always thought they were Butter Renthols. I can make another Things I thought Were True That Are Actually Not True. I think I’m up to four now, but I’ll have to check.” I roll my eyes at him and turn my head towards the magazine rack. I’m about to reach for a National Geographic for Phil and an Ok! for me (which I am only reading ironically, by the way) when I freeze completely at the sight of the most terrifying guy in existence. Phil issues a manly squeak and I snatch my hand away from the year-old issue of Ok!. “Oh, hi Renthol.” The desk lady mutters. “Am I taking these two in for questioning, Shelly?” This man is Renthol, this man is meant to ‘take care’ of me and Phil and he looks like he could mush John Cena’s face into his ass in two seconds. I share a frantically petrified look with Phil before frickin Shelly seals our doom with an indifferent “Yeah”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. You are reading this from the future. Ooh, can you tell me if I have a social life yet? No, I didn't think so. Ah, well, I suppose I can keep hanging out with Emma *sigh*.  
> Comment, give kudos, but thank you for being here, and if you don't mind being referred to as my People, let me know :)  
> P.S. Emma you are fabulous and I luuurrve you and if you aren't reading this then haha I hacked into your Skype. :D


	4. Phil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil go in for questioning to clear things up. I have no idea how the justice system works so bear with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter guys! I felt guilty about not putting anything up for a week and so uploaded what I had. School holidays have just ended, you see, and so I don't have too much spare time- I'm realising how little work I've done and also considering whether or not it is humanly possible to do the amount of work I've procrastinated. I have a stupid "Teamwork Reflection", to do for science, which I don't see the point of. Ugh.   
> I've just noticed that this is not a chapter- it's a paragraph. I'll update on Friday at the latest, it's just that tomorrow something is coming out on YouTube Red... (side note !!!!!!)  
> My notes for this ~paragraph~ are going to be longer than the actual thing! I'll move on to the actual thing, ok?

Me and Dan are silently freaking out as we follow Renthol into a very scary room. “This looks intimidating” I lean over and whisper in Dan’s ear. I see him relax a tiny bit as he tilts his head and replies in a soft murmur “it’s supposed to look intimidating, Phil, to get hardened criminals like yourself to crack”. Renthol shuts the door behind us, and he’s shifting through some general police papers when a thought budges into my head. “Why is he letting you stay here with me, Dan?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It WAS short, wasn't it? Like I said, Friday.   
> I'd also like to raise the fact that I almost have 100 hits! That's really awesome, thank you to everyone who clicked on this slightly clickbaity work title ^_^. I want to include some important messages except my parents are almost coming down from the lounge room and I'm meant to be fast asleep so bye.  
> Love,  
> Julia xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan's awkward laugh in the middle of the Police interrogation could land the two boys in trouble, but could also prove how innocent and unable to hurt anyone they both are. I know nothing about the Justice System or how it works, so please bear with me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the open-ended-ness of the summary, I'm sure all of you have your predictions for this final chapter. Thank you to all of you reading this, I went ecstatic when I cracked 200 hits, and at first I thought the site had undergone a glitch. I said I was going to upload a new chapter on Friday, sorry. I was caught up in the organisation of a Suprise Party and PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator! What I'd really love is kudos, so lovely people, any kudos or comment would be very very much appreciated. I love you all, see you at the end of the chapter!

“Philip Lester and Daniel Howell, you have been accused of perverse and antisocial behaviour” Renthol states. His eyes drill through ours, and I laugh. My stupid brain makes me LAUGH when a freaking police officer is accusing me of being a creep or a rapist or a goddamn freaking I don’t even know. This isn’t similar to the ridiculous claim Sky Niews made about Felix joining ISIS, the police actually believe that me and Phil are perverts. This is serious and Phil is having a meltdown after that statement and he’s also freaking out that I laughed because he thinks that I’m going to get into trouble and we’re both overthinking things way too much, as you probably figured out. Renthol ignores my snicker, for which I thank the holy mother of my lord. He gives us both a Look before getting up out of the chair to shift through some more generic police files. Phil looks at me in the same scared way he did when we were stuck on the rollercoaster at Disneyland. Except this time we’re on a metaphorical rollercoaster.   
Me and Phil stutter our ways through a very intimidating chat with lovely Mr. Renthol, awkwardly proving how totally incapable of hurting anything or anyone we were. So a bunch of people had accused us of being pervs, and Renthol wanted to get all this information out of us. It was because of our vlogging, actually. People pretty much saw us filming everything we saw in London and assumed the worst. As Phil and I walk out of the police building, he flashes me a nervous, relieved grin. “Well that was something” I say, and he responds with a chuckle. So we didn’t go to jail, we rolled the dice and got doubles and a free escape. Phil’s rubbing off on me more than I thought, a Monopoly reference?! He’s the Monopoly fanatic, no one likes it as much as him.  
Me and Phil are lounging on the sofa watching a rerun of the Great British Bake-off, Phil still mindlessly mumbling that Escape to the Country was on. “Look, you watch enough property shows to know the phrase ‘feature wall’” I tease. He turns to me and I face his puppy-dog eyes, pleading so dramatically that you wouldn’t be able to guess that it was about a property show. “FINE, okay, okay, Christ, we can switch channels, happy?” His face says yes, and as we both snuggle into each other’s shoulders, I am too.  
In the morning there is a lot of video filming going on. Phil is happily introducing another Things I Thought Were True That Are Not True (I’ve lost count, which is actually quite shameful in Phil’s case, if you think about it), and I’m in the middle of an addition to the series of Reasons Why Dan’s a Fail, which I am inventively calling “Bad Timing”, in light of my extremely badly timed laugh in the interrogation. Phil and I are also uploading (on my channel), a slightly clickbaity video about the whole accusations and interview called ARE DAN AND PHIL PERVERTS. There’s another collab on Phil’s channel though, from where this all began. We clicked ‘upload’, together, it just seemed right. At seven pm, me and Phil uploaded a viral video- 

A Criminal Day in the Life of Dan and Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? I liked the ending, I'm a sucker for a cheesy end line. I guess this is the end *sniff sniff*. This is the last time in this series that I'm going to nag you to give kudos, this is the last time I'll write soppy notes, this is the last time I'll write anything in general for A Criminal Day in the Life of Dan and Phil.
> 
> Love,  
> Julia xx :)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you're reading this end note then I guess you made it through! Thank you for reading that typed hodgepodge, and if you're one of the lovely people who like to comment, please do so, as I really would like to hear what you have to say.  
> Until next time,  
> Charlie xx


End file.
